jurassicraftmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Fossil Ores
Introduction There are several different types of fossil throughout the world, and a lot of them require different strategies to mine. Fossil Ores Basic Fossil Ore is arguably the signature ore of the Jurassicraft mod. There are two types of Fossil Ores: Dinosaur Fossil Ores and Plant Fossil Ores. In order to mine them, you must first obtain some [[Plaster and Bandage|'Plaster and Bandage']], and right-click on the fossil block with this item. Once you have done so, you can safely mine it with an Iron Pickaxe'' or better.' This type of fossil is used to obtain the DNA of '''ancient species, both plant and animal' (see [[Extracting DNA|'Extracting DNA']]). Dinosaur Fossil Ores When it comes to Dinosaur Fossil Ores, it is important to remember that different dinosaurs come from different geologic periods. Fossils from different geologic periods will be found at different depths. As such, the oldest period's fossils will be found deeper, and the earliest period's fossil will be found closer to the surface. Each period has a depth range for which fossils from that period can be found (see table). Plant Fossil Ores Plant Fossil Ores are relatively simpler than Dinosaur fossil ores. They do not follow a distribution based on depth and are just found randomly at all depths. Petrified Logs: '''''Petrified logs are the fossilized remains of ancient trees. They most commonly occur in rock layers (as vertical, horizontal or diagonal rows of blocks), although in Desert, Mesa ''and ''Extreme Hills biomes, they can sometimes be seen on the surface. Petrified logs vary in appearance between tree species, and can be mined with an Iron Pickaxe'' or better.' Unlike modern logs, however, they can’t be made into planks, and can therefore only be used for obtaining 'Plant Tissue '(and by extension tree DNA), or as decoration. '''Plant Fossil Ore:' 'Plant Fossil Ore blocks occur haphazardly inside'' seams of Coal Ore. Like basic Fossil Ore, each block has a randomized texture. They can be mined with any tier of ''Pickaxe, and are affected by Pickaxe enchantments. When mined, they have the following chances of dropping things: Plant Fossil: 35% Coal: 25% Twig Fossil: '''15% Flint: 15% Cobblestone: 10% Plant Fossils and Twig Fossils can then be used for DNA extraction. Plant Fossils can give tissue/DNA from '''ancient land/floating plants, and Twig Fossils can give tissue/DNA from ancient trees. Amber ''' ''Amber Ore'' occurs in deep underground rock layers, at a similar level to Diamond Ore. It can be mined with an ''Iron Pickaxe'' or better.' When mined, it has a 50/50 chance of dropping either a 'Mosquito in Amber, or an ''Aphid in Amber''. When extracted in a lab, a Mosquito in Amber always gives a (sometimes very good) DNA sample from a random '''land animal or ocean animal, and an Aphid in Amber always gives a (sometimes very good) DNA sample from a random land plant '''or '''tree. Fossilized Nests Fossilized Nests are extremely rare natural structures that can generate in the rock layers of any biome, though most “commonly” in Extreme Hills, Mesas and Deserts. In those three biomes, they may sometimes generate partially or completely on the surface if they generate at all. If you really want to find one easily, search in Ocean biomes and you occasionally spot a small clay patch on the ocean floor. There should be atleast 1 fossil nest and some footprints. Each one of these structures primarily consists of 1-4 Nest Fossil blocks in or near the middle, some Fossilized Track-way ''blocks, some ''Gravel, and some Hardened Clay. The exact species of animal per Nest Fossil varies, but is always uniform within each Fossilized Nest structure (for example, you won’t see an [[Edmontosaurus|'Edmontosaurus']] nest fossil in the same structure as a [[Velociraptor|'Velociraptor']] nest fossil, and so on). The track-ways around the nest will also mostly match the species it represents. In order to extract the central nest(s), you first need to right-click on them with ''Plaster and Bandage, and then mine them with an 'Iron Pickaxe or better.' Once the Nest Fossil is extracted, clean it in a [[Cleaning Station|'Cleaning Station']] to obtain 0-7 'Fossilized Eggs' per wash. Alternate drops include ''bone meal ''and ''flint. Fossilized Track-ways Fossilized Track-way blocks usually spawn as semi-random clusters in rock layers, or around Fossilized Nesting Sites. There are many different types of Fossilized Track-way blocks, representing the footprints of a wide array of animals. They can be mined with any tier of Pickaxe. These blocks don’t yield any Soft Tissue or DNA, and are purely decorative. Ice Shard Ore Ice Shards can be used to obtain DNA from aquatic creatures, such as the [[Coelacanth|'Coelacanth']]. It can be found in cold biomes (Ice Plains for example) Category:Block(s) Category:DNA Source Category:Browse